marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Vol 1 99
only to find themselves in space, Banshee, Wolverine, and Jean Grey are rescued by Sentinels under orders to keep them alive. Back on Earth, Cyclops and Dr. Peter Corbeau link Cerebro with the U.S. military computer seen in the Valhalla Baselast seen in and locate the captured X-Men in space. Corbeau takes Cyclops, Storm, Colossus, and Nightcrawler into space aboard a Starcore space shuttle, disguised as an international crew. Meanwhile, in a stormy Ireland, a solicitor (lawyer) named Mr. Flaherty drops off a letter for his client, Sean Cassidy. The postmaster accepts the letter and puts it in the mail to go out to the United States. As the solicitor leaves the post office, he is confronted by a figure he recognizes. He tells the figure that he is too late and the letter is on its way to only to the figure's cousin. The person then kills Mr. Flaherty. Back in the Starcore One spaceship, as solar activity rises into the danger zone, Corbeau asks for sanctuary aboard the former S.H.I.E.L.D. space platform, but are denied by Steven Lang, who is running the platform. His sensors detect mutants aboard the shuttle, so he sends out his Sentinels, who damage the shuttle. Lang attacks and the Sentinels blast a hole in the ship's hull. Storm is sucked into space, where she battles two Sentinels, while Corbeau crashes the shuttle through the outer hull of the platform. The X-Men defeat the Sentinels and confront Lang, only to be hit from behind by surprising foes: Professor X and the original X-Men. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * The X-Men ** Cyclops (Scott) ** Storm (Ororo) ** Wolverine ** Colossus (Peter) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) ** Banshee (Sean Cassidy) * Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) Supporting Characters: * Dr. Peter Corbeau * Judge Robert Chalmers - Villains: * Sentinel Mk III ** Sentinel L-1 ** Sentinel R-71 * X-Sentinels ** Professor X (X-Sentinel) ** Cyclops (X-Sentinel) ** Iceman (X-Sentinel) ** Angel (X-Sentinel) ** Beast (X-Sentinel) ** Marvel Girl (X-Sentinel) * Stephen Lang * Black Tom Cassidy , Other Characters: * Roger Grimsby * Geraldo Rivera * Starcore personnel ** Hilary ** Dmitri ** Colonel Kutuzov * Project Armageddon personnel * Mr. Flaherty (Sean Cassidy's lawyer) - Locations: * Sentinel Space Station, refitted from a S.H.I.E.L.D. space platform * Westchester County, New York ** Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters * Cape Canaveral, Florida * Dal'Roon, Ireland Items: * Cyclops' Visor, version 2 * Cerebro Vehicles: * Starcore space shuttle | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 1st story * - 7th story * - 7th story * - 7th story * - 7th story | Trivia = * There is a panel that simulates a newscast, with reporters named Roger and Geraldo. They are patterned after ABC New York journalists Roger Grimsby and Geraldo Rivera. * During an acrobatic battle move, Colossus and Nightcrawler make reference to Olga Korbut. * During the shuttle launch, Colossus refers to his brother Mikhail, an early Soviet cosmonaut. * Gaspar Saladino lettered items on page 1 and was not credited in the comic. * There was a coloring error on pages 1, 10 and 11. The blue and yellow color plates were interchanged. * The address of Professor X's school is shown to be "1407 Graymalkin Drive, Scarsdale, New York" * According to this issue, in space, Storm can shoot out "solar" lightning and create gusts of wind. | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 04/19/2009 * - See for further referencing * - See for further referencing }}